


(8) Doctor's Orders

by curseofbunny



Series: Noncontober/vember 2020 [1]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalistic Thoughts, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dissection, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Minor Ghost Possession, Non-Consensual Bondage, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Trans Male Character, Trans man Kizami Yuuya, Vaginal Fingering, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/curseofbunny
Summary: “I said to let me go.”
Relationships: Kizami Yuuya/Shimada Kai
Series: Noncontober/vember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	(8) Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
> VERY SERIOUS WARNING HERE
> 
> i know i have a habit of ignoring dead dove tags, so i reiterate, dead dove, don't eat. this is the first time I've posted fic for corpse party fandom, and i'm so sorry that this has come before any of the aus that me and my friend have conceptualized that are much more wholesome
> 
> so, be careful and please heed the tags. i don't control what people consume, and if you think something will upset or hurt you, please don't read it.
> 
> that said, if you enjoy content like this, welcome and enjoy?

Kizami Yuuya had endured surgery once before, for some ailment when he was seven. It had gone well enough that he was still alive to this day, ten years later, but something about the anniversary of the event didn’t sit right with him.

Namely, well, the fact that he was tied to an elementary school table with his rival looming over him, trailing a pocketknife over his stomach and up to rest at his collar.

Shimada Kai was the rival in question. And with wide eyes and a giggle building up in the back of his throat, Yuuya wasn’t keen to find out what was planned for him.

“Let me go.” He struggles as best as he can, but the rope around his wrists and ankles is strong. His legs are also positioned in such a way that they’re spread, his legs tied to the table legs. He’s in just the right position for Kai to stand between his spread thighs and rub against him.

Not that there was much to ‘excite’ in that area. Yuuya was more sexually attracted to knitting needles than this vapid man.

“Nah,” Kai drawls, taking hold of his shirt and dragging the knife through it. His rough motions cause the knife to catch on Yuuya’s skin more than once, and the deep scratches sting. “I think ‘m gonna finish.”

Yuuya hisses in pain. “That was a button up, Kai. You could have just…. Ripped it. Or unbuttoned it.”

Kai leans down to catch his chin, leaning heavily on top of him, and kiss him quickly. He does well to avoid Yuuya’s teeth, pulling back and laughing at him.

“This ain’t just about me wanting you. I want to humiliate you. I want to ruin you. I want to own you.”

Unless the rope gives fast, Yuuya doesn’t think that he’s going to be getting out of this anytime soon.

The knife trails across his still stinging stomach to trace lightly over his crotch. Without his consent, his lower half clenches around nothing, the seat of his pants jerking into the knife and poking his sensitive skin there.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Kai croons, then slips his fingers under the hem of his slacks. It’s a bit more careful of a treatment this time, but the blunt end of the knife ends up pressed between his lower lips several times, and the pressure against him is involuntarily arousing.

Not that Yuuya wanted this.

Not that any of this was alright.

Still, Kai was left staring at a twitching, wet pussy when he got the fabric splayed open. With his clothing ruined now, Yuuya felt like there was nowhere to really go from here, in terms of escape.

If he did escape, half naked with his genitals on full display, who would help him? If he stole garments from corpses? He didn’t have much of a choice.

Kai skims two fingers just between his lower lips, and the stimulation makes him shiver. The fingers move to press inside him and slowly rub, and the only thing Yuuya can think is _no_.

He doesn’t want this.

He squirms, and Kai leans down to lick up his jaw and cheek, kissing just the corner of his eye.

_”If you don’t stop moving, Kizami-kun, I’m going to suck your eyeball out of your skull and eat it while I fuck you. I said you’re_ mine _didn’t I?_ ”

Yuuya could have argued. However, he did quite enjoy having depth perception, on the odd chance he survived this.

So he stills.

Heart in his throat, he bites his tongue as Kai gets to work. One hand slowly fingering and stretching his pussy while the other, and the knife, drags it across the skin of his abdomen. It takes a few hacking tries to get through the thick skin, and then the stench of blood and a wave of sickness and exhaustion rolls over Yuuya.

This isn’t happening.

He shouldn’t be able to… to see the swells of his organs inside him. He especially shouldn’t be able to see them while he’s watching his rival pull his cock out from his slacks, and lining that cock up with Yuuya’s lower half, and pushing inside his pussy.

It’s the opposite of what anyone would want, really.

Yuuya barely manages to turn his head to the side to vomit.

Kai pauses to gasp and trace his hands down Yuuya’s sides, which are miraculously sensitive given the numbness taking over the rest of his senses. Intense pain did that, he’d heard.

“That was so cool! I could see everything convulse while you did that!”

Yuuya gagged again weakly, hiccoughing. He wants to cry.

He’s not completely sure that he isn’t.

Kai steadies him by grabbing him roughly around his hips, eliciting a cry of pain from the quieter teen. And then he starts fucking in earnest, causing blood to ooze from the abused abdomen with every particularly rough bump and jostle.

It’s excruciating.

But… Kai isn’t done.

He traces along one of the intestines, Yuuya couldn’t be assed to know which one. It’s a kind of non-sensation, where the pain and foreign-ness of the feeling are impossible to place, but the wrongness of it is bitter on his tongue.

Kai moans loudly as he more firmly buries his hand in the hot blood and viscera. There’s steam against the freezing air, and Kai braces his hand against the inside of Yuuya as he bends down to kiss Yuuya again.

Yuuya isn’t strong enough to fight back. He squirms again, the pain spiking as pressure mounts inside him from too many points to discern.

He can’t handle it. He’s not sure what’s going on anymore. How long has Kai been playing inside of him? How long has Kai been giggling and rutting that cock in his most sensitive place?

There’s no answers, only a keen of pain as Kai thrusts a few more times, harder than before, then stills. When he pulls out, something oozes out of Yuuya.

Kai sags on top of him and nibbles on his ear.

“My Kizami-kun… my Kizami-kun…” Kai croons, tracing his bloody hand over Yuuya’s face and turning it to steal a kiss.

An unasked question mounts in the back of Yuuya’s mind as he kisses back, weakly at first and then stronger. Tongues and teeth twisting together, the ropes around his legs sliding off due to the amount of blood and sweat that had made them loosen, his legs wrapping around Kai’s waist and grinding that cock against his sex again.

It’s not hard for Kai to enter him again, fucking in earnest again. And despite the bloodloss, Yuuya’s head is empty other than a naked want and a burning betrayal.

Kai cums faster this time, the active participation from Yuuya kissing him and sucking on his tongue seemingly too much to handle.

And then Kai’s kiss with Yuuya ends.

Yuuya’s wrists slide out of the ropes barely holding him, and he sits up. His wound has closed, while Kai falls to his knees in front of Yuuya.

“I said to let me go.” Yuuya tips the other’s face up for one final peck.

He finds a pair of shorts in Kai’s bag and slips them on, whistling to himself and leaving the scene behind. There’s a darkness twisting in the back of his mind, maybe his own, maybe given to him by the unstable model.

Kai doesn’t follow.

There’s an unclear cause of death.

The kiss of a succubus stealing his life force.

Or.

The knife sticking out of his chest.


End file.
